Uncontrollable feelings
by dark-and-bad
Summary: Summary inside. Story will no longer be updated as i am starting fictions afresh since i havent updated in months. im not deleting these stories just incase i do decide to maybe update them. sorry
1. Graveyard

Title Uncontrollable feelings

Rating-K(suitable for most ages)

Timeline-series 6, before once more with feeling but after spike finds out where buffy was

Summary -Buffy and spike see each other and cant controll thier feelings.(uses pov)

Disclaimer-none of the buffy characters belong to me. Nope. Thier all Josh's. Lucky guy!

Note- The characters feelings are in italic

(In Graveyard)

Buffy was walking down the rows of gravestones searching for something to kill. The night had been so slow. She only killed one vamp. She heard rustling in the trees. She jumped when spike came out from behind it.

"Hello pet", he said with a smirk.

"You should be carefull, because one of these days your going to turn into Mr big pile of dust!"She returned.

"Hardly!"

Spike POV

_She's so beautifull. Even though she was dead a few days ago.She looks bloody gorgeous.Shame I can't have her._

Buffy POV

_Okay he's looking at me weird now. With those gorgeous blue eyes.NO! I did not refer to something of spikes as gorgeous. Bad Buffy!_

Spike POV

_She's staring into my eyes now. I wish I could know what's on her mind._

Both POV

_I just wish I could Kiss him/her._

Suddenly,without realising, they became inches away from each other and thier lips found each other. The kiss was sweet and innocent at first. Spike was surprised when Buffy deepend the kiss. They stood there for ages kissing as if there was no-one else in the world. Just the two of them. But then again, they were each others heaven. They just didn't know it yet.

The End.

So what did you think? Should I do a sequel of what happens when they stop kissing? Please review and tell me. Rember this is my first fic!


	2. What the hell?

Chapter 2

A minute or two later Buffy harshly pushed Spike away from her." What hell did you think you were doing?" she screamed.

Spike shrugged,"Just giving you the best kiss of your life luv." He started smirking then tilted his head to the side and looked straight into her eyes. " If i remember rightly pet, you were the one who deepened it. You seemed to enjoy it more than you're letting on."

Buffy knew he was right but denied it anyway."Shut up!"

"OOOH! Not a very good come-back slayer"

He started to walk closer to her untill he had backed her onto a wall." You must be losing your touch." he reached his hand out and gently caressed her face. His voice went much quieter." But i guess your hearts not really in it. Since you just kissed the vampire that you love so damn much." He went to kiss her but she suddenly pulled away as his last few words had reached her. "You love yourself WAY to much!"

She pushed him to the ground fiercely and he landed with a thud at her strength."Does that seem like I love you?" She asked as she looked down at him. To her surprise he started chuckling. "Pure example! You should realise that i know you far too well slayer. You always hurt the one you love." She didn;t say anything because she realised that she could say something that would make it much worse than it already was.

"Are you gonna help me up then?" She sighed and put her hand down for him to hold to pull himself up. He reached up and grabbed it, but instead of pulling himself up he pulled her to the ground and straddled her.

"You're not that smart either, are you pet?" Her heart started beating very fast at his closeness and he sensed a change.He slowly brought his head down and grazed her lips with his own. Then suddenly, the kiss went from sweet and innocent to wild and passionate. Spike picked her up in his arms and started to carry her to his crypt. The kiss kept going only stopping every so often for air.

Author: So what do you think? I have finally done this chapter after leaving it for so long. The next one will be up soo. Please review as i'll only keep the story going if people want it to.


	3. Truth or Dare

(A/N. I know it has took me ages to update but I have been busy. So here is the next chapter.)

They finally reached Spike's crypt and when they did Spike kicked down the door to get in quick. When Buffy looked at him questionly, he simply said, "it would have took longer to open it" and shrugged.

They resumed kissing and Spike carried Buffy to the bed and lay her down on it. He took off her jacket and started softly planting kisses down her body. When he reached her lower body, Buffy seemed to come to her senses. She pushed him off of her and ran out of the door before Spike had a chance to stop her. He just looked at where she had left in bewilderment. "What the hell happened then?"

He was just about to go and get a bottle of whiskey to settle down and watch passions when he noticed her jacket on the floor. He smirked then picked it up and headed off towards her house.

_At Buffy's House_

Buffy reached the front door and stopped as she was out of breath from running all the way from Spike's crypt. She unlocked the door with her key then walked inside the empty house. She was just about to shout and see if anyone was in before she realised that Dawn was staying over at Janice's and Willow and Tara were at the bronze.

She went into the living room and turned the television on. She flicked through the chanels and found that there was nothing interesting on. She got up and turned to go to the kitchen but then jumped when she saw Spike infront of her.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" She asked still in shock. He walked towards her a bit and smirked; replying, "I came to give you your jacket. You left it when we were about to-" She cut him off by snatching her jacket from his hands. "Thanks. Now you can go."

With that she turned and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of vodka left from when she had come back from her grave. She grabbed it from the cupboard and put it down onto the table before sitting down at one of the stools and opening the bottle.

"Drinking are we? Never figured you out to be a drinker, slayer. Mind if I join you?" Spike said. Buffy shrugged. "Whatever". He grinned a bit then he too sat down and drank some of the vodka when it was passed to him by Buffy, who was now wincing at the taste. Spike smirked at the sight then took a swig from the bottle himself. They exchanged few words before they had drunk quite alot.

A few hours later, they were sitting on the floor in the living room. Buffy was quite drunk where as Spike was quite unfazed. " I'm bored!" Buffy complained. "I wanna play a game."

"Okay then, lets play truth or dare." Spike suggested, knowing that it could get quite fun when the slayer was in this state.

"You can go first" he offered."Truth or dare?" Buffy thought for a moment before choosing truth. "Okay but you have to answer really honestly. Promise?" Spike said. Buffy nodded and Spike smirked already knowing what his question was. "Do you think I'm sexy?" he asked. Without thinking Buffy answered,"well, duh...Did I just say that out loud?" Spike smirked again."I knew it! Anyway, I pick dare."

It was Buffy's turn to smirk before she began to tell him what he had to do...

A/N. What will she make him do? Find out in the next chapter. What did you think of this one? Please review.


	4. Giving in

(Author warning- This chapter contains a graphical sex scene. You have been warned!)

"I dare you to call Angel in LA and tell him you're in love with him." Buffy giggled. Spike's eyes went wide in shock. "I'm bloody not doing that you stupid bint! he might take it seriously and do the whole 'if things were different, then maybe we could be together' bit!" He protested.

"That's the whole point and get over yourself! Besides, you have to do it, it's a dare." Buffy commanded. Spike sighed loudly.

"Fine but I'm gonna get you back for this", he warned. "What's his number?"

Buffy picked up the phone and typed in Angel's number. She then gave Spike the phone and grinned as Angel answered on the other end.

_"Hello, Angel Investigataions, we help the helpless."_ Spike rolled his eyes at that.

"Hi, Angel it's Spike." Angels voice automatically went cold.

_"What do you want?"_

"I wanted to tell you that I'm madly in love with you." Buffy burst out laughing.

_"What?"_

"Yeh, I want you and your gorgeous forehead. You're so hot!" Buffy now was crying with laughter.

_"Well, I don't exactly feel the same way. I'm sorry." _Spike looked over at Buffy who was still in hysterics and he smirked.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm sleeping with the slayer anyway." Buffy's eyes suddenly went wide.

_"What? Please tell me you're kidding Spike." _He was just about to say that he wasn't but Buffy snatched the phone from him and put it down on the hook.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Buffy yelled as she hit Spike. Spike shrugged. "Just havin' a bit of fun is all. It'll be true pretty soon anyway." He muttered the last part quietly but she still heard him and glared. "Your turn now slayer." Spike said.

"Fine, dare." Buffy chose. Spike smirked. "Oooh, payback!" He thought for a moment then came up with something. "I dare you to strip infront of me until you have no clothes on at all!"

"Oh my god, I'm not doing that you pervert!" Spike grinned. "But you have to, it's a dare" he said throwing her own words back at her. Buffy sighed then got up.

Spike put some music on that had a good beat to it. Buffy started by kicking off her high heels, then taking off her top and bra. Spike was very interested by now. He was staring at her body as if it was the first naked body he had seen. She continued by taking off her pants and underwear, until she was fully naked.

Spike got up and walked towards her. She self consiously tried to cover herself up but Spike held her arms above her head.

He tilted his head towards her then caught her lips in a brutal, passionate kiss.

She was surprised at first but then she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. She parted her lips and allowed Spike to deepen the kiss. He then took off his own clothes as they continued to kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He went over to the basement door and pushed it open. He pulled her down the stairs then lay down on the floor with her on top of him.

He broke the kiss for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're beautiful." he said. Then went back to kissing her.

After they had been kissing for a few minutes, he turned them round so he was now on top of her.

He used his right hand to rub down her body as he roughly kissed her neck.

He reached her lower body and slowly pushed himself inside of her. He began thrusting slowly and when she started moaning he quickened the pace. She moaned loudly as her first orgasm hit her. He did the same very soon after and they both lay down breathing heavily.

A/N- Well is that chapter ok? Is it a bit too graphical? please review. Help me out here. I'm sorry if this chapter has offended you.


End file.
